The present invention relates to a vane typed compressor which can be employed in a car air conditioner or small sized refrigerator and particularly to an improvement for elimination the chattering phenomenon which is caused by the contact of the vanes and cylinder wall near the gas outlet parts.
Generally, a vane typed compressor has an oblong or generally oval-shaped cylinder room or compartment formed by a cylinder 1 and front and rear side blocks 2 and 3 which may comprise side portions of said cylinder 1. A rotor 5 is rotatably mounted in said cylinder 1 and has a plurality of vanes 4 which are mounted to undergo radial sliding movement in slits or slots formed on the rotor. In the embodiment shown, the rotor 5 divides the cylinder compartment into two separate sub-compartments. A rear compressor portion 6 is formed at the rear side of said cylinder 1 and rotor 5, and a cavity portion 7 is disposed at the rear side rear block 3 of said compressor portion 6. A quantity of hydraulic fluid such as lubrication oil 8 is kept in said cavity portion 7 under a gas pressure which is created by the pressurized gas expelled from an outlet port of said cavity portion 7. A sealed casing 9 extends co-axial to the rotor axis of said rotor 5, and houses said rotor 5. The rotor 5 has a protruded shaft portion 5a which protrudes through front head 9a of said sealed casing 9 and is sealed by a mechanical seal 10 and is connected with a pulley 12 via an electro-magnetic clutch 11.
A low pressure working gas admitted through an inlet port 9b of the front head 9a flows into said cylinder room through an inlet port 1a of said cylinder 1 and is compressed and changed to high pressure gas in the working areas or working chambers in said cylinder 1 according to the radial sliding actuation of said vanes 4, and said high pressure gas is fed to said cavity portion 7 through an outlet port 1b and an oil separater 13, and further, said high pressure gas is fed from an outlet port 9c of said casing 9 to a pipe (not shown). As known in the art, the vanes 4 divide the cylinder compartment in expansible working chambers which progressively increase and then decrease in size during rotation of the rotor 5 to thereby compress the gas in a compression cycle.
In such a vane typed compressor, the pressurized lubrication oil 8 is fed to the bearing portions of said side blocks 2 and 3 and the mechanical seal portion 10 through said rear and front side blocks 2 and 3 and through communication parts or holes 14 and 15 formed in said cylinder 1. The lubrication oil which is fed from the sliding faces in said bearing portion is fed to slit or slot portions 4a which slidably support said vanes 4 via a ring shaped recess portion 5b and a set of communication parts or holes 20 and 21 under a decreased or reduced pressure condition and a contacting pressure of the vane tips against said cylinder inner wall is obtained by said oil pressure and the rotating power of said rotor 5 whereby said vanes are equally outwardly pushed by said oil pressure.
However, in the above noted construction, as shown in FIG. 3, after the working gas is expelled from said outlet port 1b by the rotor 5 rotation, oil mist and liquid gas are mixed into said working gas in a cavity region "a" so that a high pressure condition is created which tends to compress said liquid gas. Further, said vanes 4 are pushed inwardly into said rotor 5 against the pressure of said lubrication oil 8 and abruptly strike said inner wall face of said cylinder 4 producing a considerably chattering noise.
As one means for eliminating the above noted chattering phenomenon, it is possible to constantly bias the vanes 4 outwardly using a very high pressure oil, however, this approach is disadvantageous because the sliding surface of said cylinder inner face becomes quickly abraded by the vane tips thereby increasing the load of means used to rotationally drive the compressor.
Therefore, the present invention aims to control the interface pressure between said vanes and cylinder inner wall in a preferable pressure condition by applying high pressure oil to only the chattering portion of the vanes. The object of the present invention is to provide a compressor which effectively eliminates the above noted chattering phenomenon.